Harry Potter and life after Hogwarts
by Alessandra101
Summary: What happens when Lily comes back from the dead, Ginny and Harry get closer, and Mrs. Weasley says Ginny must stay at home, now that is only the beginning, what happens when Lily wants to kill herself to be where James is, READ & REVIEW Please!
1. The Girls Are Back

**Chapter 1 The Girls Are Back**

Harry was sitting in the kitchen buterbeer in hand of the Burrow; Ron up stairs with Hermione, doing God knows what. Harry sat wishing the day would end and forgetting the fact the Ginny was coming back that day.

"Hi Harry," said Ginny as if those three years apart had never happened, "What's wrong?"

"I'm 21, its Halloween and around the time my parents died," said Harry not looking up to her

"Oh Harry, I forgot, I was busy, I'm so sorry," said Ginny almost starting to cry

"It's ok," Harry got up to hug her, "its ok," he repeated as he kissed her forehead

"I'm back," said Ginny looking up to him and smiling a little

"I know, and I'm happy," he looked the clock. 8:34, one more minute and it would be his parents' death anniversary. 8:35, Harry was still looking at the clock forgetting Ginny was next to him. Pain across his face at the fact that he was still alive but his parents didn't live a minute past this time 20 years ago

"You don't have to go through everything alone,"

"I know Ginny," said Harry turning to see Ginny's confused face

"I didn't say anything," said Ginny confused

"But if you didn't then who did?" asked Harry

"I did Harry," said the voice, Harry turned around to see his mother standing before him, her hands in a knot.

"M-Mom," Harry struggled to say, he was surprised those words were coming out of his mouth but he wasn't complaining, he had never used that word before. Lily looked like her heart was filled with love and nothing more

"How are you sweety, it's been too long," said Lily tears swelling up in her eyes.

"But how?" asked Ginny seeing that Harry was speechless

"The afterlife God saw how sad Harry was at our death anniversary, so he said one of us as in James, Sirius or me, could return to Harry," said Lily holding back her tears

"And the God choose you?" asked Ginny, Harry still speechless

"Well, Sirius said it would be better if one his parents went, James said Harry knows so much about me and so little about you Lily, so why don't you go, and I did but it feels weird here," said Lily moving her hands up and down against her arms as if she were cold.

"Why?" asked Harry

"Your father isn't here with me," said Lily looking down, much to Harry's surprise he thought she would look up.

"Oh," said Harry

"But we'll get him," said Lily looking up this time not to Harry though to the sky, "You'll be here one day,"

"Okay, Mom...wow," said Harry not being able to continue

"What," asked Lily worried

"I'm sorry I just love saying that word, Mom," smiled Harry

"Come here," and with those words Lily and Harry hugged tight not ever wanting to let go, Harry loved being with his Mom, and Lily just loved to see her son again but this time he was big.

"By the way, Dumbledore, Remus and Severus say hi," said Lily her eyes now wet, Harry let out a happy sigh, he wished he could have talked to Snape, Professor Snape one more time

"Mom this is Ginny," said Harry pointing to Ginny

"Hi," said Ginny obviously feeling uncomfortable

"So, are you marrying Harry?" asked Lily with a smile, Ginny and Harry blushed

"No, not really," said Ginny

"But I plan to Mom one day," said Harry, Ginny blushed again and looked down

"That's great, what year is it?" asked Lily not sure how old Harry was

"2001 Mom," said Harry

"I missed the turn of the century," said Lily, Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Ginny sweety come unpack your stuff," said Mrs. Weasley from upstairs

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore," said Ginny stomping her foot. Harry laughed and Lily looked amused that a child was screaming at the adult

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" threatned Mrs. Weasley

"Mom!" she thought quickly and turned to Lily, "You wanna meet my mom," Ginny asked hoping that her mom would forget about her if she saw Lily.

"Uh…sure," said Lily looking at Harry, he just smiled

"Mom come down here," screamed Ginny, she looked down and smiled at Lily.

"I'm coming," she walked into the kitchen and when she saw Lily she smiled, "Hi, I'm Molly Weasley," she said as she extended her hand

"Hi, I'm Lily Potter," said Lily as she shook her hand

"Nice to meet you Lily," said Mrs. Weasley smiling, Harry and Ginny exchanged humorous looks, they looked like they would soon burst out laughing.

"You too Molly! Molly? Molly? You're Molly Weasley, oh Molly it's been so long," said Lily tears starting in her eyes

"So long?" questioned Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Harry exchanged another round of humorous looks, thinking why Mrs. Weasley hadn't figured out that Lily was back.

"20 years is too long, I mean I'm 41," said Lily she even looked 41

"20 years?" questioned Mrs. Weasley

"Yes, yes of course, we we're best friends in the order," said Lily smiling remembering the good times

"Look I was best friends with Lily Potter in the order," said Mrs. Weasley

"I am Lily Potter," said Lily happily

"Look lady, Lily Potter died," she started angrily, "20 years ago," she said softer

"Molly!" said Lily as she opened her arms

"Lily!" said Mrs. Weasley as she hugged her, "But…how…when…where…how?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she released Lily

"The God sent me back," said Lily

"This is great, Arthur, Arthur, you'll never guess whose back," and with that Mrs. Weasley went up stairs to leave a surprised Lily and a laughing Harry and Ginny

"Did you see her face," Ginny was holding her sides

"And when she," but Harry never finished his sentence because Mrs. Weasley came down with Mr. Weasley, Harry and Ginny straightened up stopping their laughter

"It's Lily Arthur, it really is," said Mrs. Weasley happily

"My, my, my it's Lily Potter, where's James?" asked Mr. Weasley, and sure enough the tension grew by a landslide

Lily just looked up at the ceiling and Arthur understood.

"So, how…when…where…how," asked Mr. Weasley rapidly

"Mom's exact words," said Ginny as she and Harry tried every hard to hold back their laughter, but failing to do so.

"The afterlife God," explained Lily, ignoring Harry and Ginny who could nostop laughing

"Oh, of course, would you like something to eat," asked Mr. Weasley

"Oh yes, I haven't taste anything in 20 years," said Lily looking pleased.

"Mom, you just start with cake," said Harry smiling

"Cake sounds good," said Lily while she bit her bottom lip

"It is," said Ginny smiling

"We can have cake after dinner," said Mrs. Weasley

"Just one more question," asked Lily

"Anything," said Mr. Weasley, Lily turned to Harry

"What happened to Voldemort?" asked Lily, Harry smiled

"He killed himself," said Harry

"Why would he do that?" asked Lily confused

"Because in trying to kill me I used a disarming spell and his curse backfired, the elder wand was mine and it was in his posetion," explained Harry

"That's great, James will be happy to know that his own son defeated the man he hated Voldemort, which may I add, you look just like your father, except for your eyes," said Lily

"I've been told," said Harry smiling, Lily smiled in return.

"So what's for dinner Mom?" asked Ginny

"I am trying this Muggle recipe, spaghetti and meatballs," said Mrs. Weasley

"Sound interesting," said Ginny

Lily and Harry looked at each other.

"I grew up with Aunt Petunia," said Harry

"I grew up with her and my parents," said Lily

"So have you guys tasted spaghetti and meatballs?" asked Ginny

"Yeah," said Harry and Lily as they sat down and watched Hermione and Ron came down stairs.

"Hi Harry, Ginny, Lily, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione as she sat down not giving Lily a second look

"Dad, Mom, Ginny, Harry, Lily, Lily?" asked Ron

"Oh my god, your Lily Potter," exclaimed Hermione

"Hi, after life God," said Lily before they asked

"Oh ok, you know a lot of Hogwarts teachers say we are alike," said Hermione

"How?" asked Lily

"We are both Muggle-borns and smart," said Hermione happily

"Very smart," added Ron grabbing her hand from under the table

"Mom, this is Hermione and Ron, my best friends," said Harry

"Hi," said Lily

"Hi," said Hermione

"Hey," said Ron

"Mom, these meatballs are incredible," said Ginny with her mouth full

"Yeah they are," added Harry tasting them

"Definitely Molly," said Mr. Weasley, while Hermione, Ron, and Lily just nodded in agreement

"Oh stop it," blushed Mrs. Weasley

* * *

A/N

Tell me what you guys think, it would mean alot to me!!

REVIEW!!

Till Next Chapter,

Alessandra

(Review!)


	2. A Good Night Talk

**Chapter 2 A Good Night Talk**

"Time for dessert," said Mrs. Weasley once everyone had finished

"Cake," said Lily excitedly

"Yes, Mom cake," said Harry as he winked at Ginny, she blushed deeply

"Here it is," said Mrs. Weasley coming back with a banana cake

"Another Muggle recipe Molly?" asked Mr. Weasley

"Yes banana cake," said Mrs. Weasley

"Yum," said Lily

"Never tasted it," said Harry

Lily gave her son a questioning look

"Dudley would eat it all," answered Harry

"How is he?" asked Lily

"Well I haven't heard of him in four years," said Harry sad

"Oh," said Lily, "and Petunia?"

"I haven't heard from her either," said Harry looking down

"Oh," said Lily also looking down

"Cake time," said Mrs. Weasley trying to cheer up the mood, she succeeded, Harry and Lily looked up and ate cake with the rest of the family. After they were all done, Mrs. Weasley told her children to go to bed, even though they were not kids anymore, Harry and Hermione went to bed with them too, Lily followed, so Mrs. Weasley decided to show her where she was staying.

"You'll be staying with Ginny, Lily," said Mrs. Weasley

"Great," said Lily

"Harry with Ron, and Hermione would you mind staying with them too," asked Mrs. Weasley

"No," said Hermione rather quickly

"Great, wait I just remembered, I have George's room, Lily you sleep there, Hermione with Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley

"George?" thought Lily,

"Oh no," whispered Harry

"George? Didn't he have a twin, Frod Fard Fird Fred, right," said Lily happily

"Oh no," whispered Ginny back

"Fred, my baby, why?" sobbed Mrs. Weasley onto Mr. Weasley's chest

"Fred died, while fighting agaisnt Voldemort's army," said Mr. Weasley rubbing her back

"Oh, that's so sad," said Lily as she pressed her lips together trying not to cry.

"Yeah it is, oh my baby," sobbed Mrs. Weasley

"Come on," said Harry while Mr. Weasley took Mrs. Weasley to their room.

"I didn't mean to make her cry," said Lily

"It's ok Mom," said Harry he let Lily to George's room and told her they were going to go to Godric's Hollows to get Lily's wand tomorrow, he then told Ron that he would catch up after he was done kissing Hermione, which caused Ron to turn red as his hair. After Hermione followed Ron up the stairs, Harry knocked on Ginny's door and opened it to find Ginny on top of the bed on her back reading a book called 'Men and their Stupity'.

"What are you doing here?" smiled Ginny looking up from her book to Harry stading in her door way

"Can I come in?" asked Harry also smiling, Ginny got up next to him

"Sure," said Ginny, she looked around the hallway, and closed the door and locked it.

"Ok, now that we are alone," started Harry, but instead of talking he grabbed Ginny' face and kissed her as Ginny placed her hands on Harry's waist and returned the kiss.

"Wait, wait," said Ginny, she broke their kiss

"What?" asked Harry looking at her beautiful eyes. Ginny thought for a moment but then quickly changed her mind.

"Are you happy I'm back?" asked Ginny trying to cover her pause

"Ecstatic," Harry leaned so that his lips were an inch away from Ginny's, "But that not what's on your mind," he leaned back, grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her on her bed and sat on it pulling Ginny next to him he was at the head of the bed and she at the foot, "Ginny, when you left, I was devastated, even though I am an Auror, and happy, I am madly in love with you Ginny," finished Harry staring at Ginny's eyes that were now filled with tears.

"Oh Harry I love you too," said Ginny trying very hard not to cry, Harry didn't hesitate to grab Ginny's face and kiss her, Ginny moved so that she was on top of Harry, yet they never stopped kissing. Harry soon figured where she wanted this to go, so he flipped them over, Ginny giggled, Harry smiled at her giggle, and started to kiss her neck, he was soon taking of her shirt, and undoing his pants.

* * *

The next day Harry woke up in Ginny's room, his eyes widen in shock.

"Ginny, wake up," said Harry while shaking Ginny

"Mhmm," was all Ginny said, as she turned opposite of him so she put her back to him

"Ginny, wake up," said Harry a little louder, he heard someone on the door, Ginny sat up and covered her body in one move,

"Who's that?" whispered Ginny, but Harry had already Disapparated and Hermione had Apparated

"I was here all night," said Hermione quickly as she jumped on the other bed and Ginny put a shirt on, and hid Harry clothes under the bed, Mrs. Weasley walked in

"Ginevra," Mrs. Weasley mad, Ginny and Hermione stopped breathing, "What have I told you about locking this door,"

"Uh…sorry Mom," said Ginny

"Breakfast is served," and with that Mrs. Weasley closed the door, and Ginny and Hermione let out a big sigh.

"Oh my God, I was so scared," said Ginny

"Come on, we have to go down to breakfast," said Hermione

In fifteen minutes the girls where down stairs eating silently.

"Something wrong Ginny," said Harry as he slid in the seat next to Ginny, and Ron next to Hermione, Lily was upstairs sleeping in.

"Uh…um…" struggled Ginny, Harry smiled and winked at her

"Ginny, you look pale," said Mrs. Weasley

"Mom!" said Ginny turning red as her hair

"And now your red," said Mrs. Weasley, oblivious that she was embarrassing her daughter

"Mom!" said Ginny again, this time with more anger, Mrs. Weasley glanced at Harry

"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley smiling

"Oh my God," said Ginny as she put her elbows on the table and her face on her hands.

Harry blushed; he then leaned close to his food and Ginny's ear

"You told her," accused Harry

"No, she's just embarrassing," said Ginny not looking up

"Because you loooove me," said Harry grinning and teasing

"Last time I checked you loooove me too," teased Ginny back

Harry looked around to see if they were alone apart from Ron and Hermione, once he was sure he gave Ginny a quick kiss, she smiled.

"Are you two love birds done kissing so that I can open my eyes," said Ron

"Why would you close your eyes Uncle," asked Teddy Lupin, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin's son, they were dead too, he had just walked in the kitchen, he was a 4 year old metamorphosis who lived with Harry.

"Because Harry and Ginny were kissing," said Hermione in a matter-of-fact way

"They were what," said Mrs. Weasley coming in the kitchen

"Hermione!" said Harry and Ginny obviously embarrassed

* * *

A/N

Here is Chapter 2, REVIEW!!

Thanks to Katie, obsessedwithjamespotter, and shortvolleyballgirl for REVIEWing!!

Till Next Chapter,

Alessandra

(Press the purple button, yeah that one, click it and leave a review!)


	3. Sad Story

**Chapter 3 Sad Story**

"Opps," said Hermione as she grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him upstairs, as Ron grabbed Teddy by the waist he yelled but didn't struggle

"What's going on?" asked Mrs. Weasley calmly

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and back at Mrs. Weasley

"Well…" started Ginny

"Ginny and I…" continued Harry

"…are dating Mom," finished Ginny

"Again?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Again," said Harry and Ginny nodding

"I hope you know what yourself into Ginny," said Mr. Weasley who had been next to Mrs. Weasley all the time

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, completely confused

"This is the boy who lived, people are going to ask questions, not rest till they get answers, and I mean literally," said Mr. Weasley

"Like dating a celebrity?" asked Ginny concerned

"If you mean those Muggle Celebrities, then yes," said Mr. Weasley, Ginny swallowed, Ginny thought for a moment even though she only needed a few seconds.

"I going to date Harry," said Ginny, Harry smiled

"Good choice," said Mr. Weasley

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," said Mrs. Weasley rapidly

"Mom," complained Ginny

"No Ginny, you are staying here for at least a year," said Mrs. Weasley

"Mom, you think I'm going to move or something," said Ginny

"Yes, you are going to go marry Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, at this time both Ginny and Harry turned red as Ginny's hair

"What?" said Mr. Weasley confused and angry

"Do you believe that they are going to get married," said Mrs. Weasley while staring her husband down

"Well maybe, but that doesn't right now," he said confidently, he thought for a second and turned to Harry, "That doesn't mean right now right?" he said in a threaten way while glaring Harry down

"Right," said Harry hoping it was the right answer, Mr. Weasley let out a big sigh

"Good," said Mrs. Weasley, as Hermione, Ron, and Teddy walked in

"Godfather," said Teddy who was carried in by Ron

"Yeah Teddy," said Harry who stood up, and brought Teddy to his arms

"Where's my mom and dad?" asked Teddy, in the softest voice he could muster, Harry had heard this question before and had told him the same answer for four year, that they were on vacation, but Teddy was turning five in five months at least.

The whole room went silent after Teddy spoke no one said anything, in fear of spilling out the truth, at that very moment Lily walked in the room, and looked at Teddy

"You know he looks just like Remus except for the hair," said Lily

"Mom, he's Remus' and Tonks' son," said Harry not removing his gaze from Teddy

"Oh," said Lily and she stayed quiet, she too did not want to tell the four year old the truth

"Godfather, Where my mom and dad?" asked Teddy growing inpatient

"Their dead, Teddy," said Harry as he looked him in the eyes, the whole room was shocked that Harry had decided on the truth

"What does that mean?" asked Teddy, at this time everyone left except for Lily, who was there to help Harry

"Come here Teddy," Harry put Teddy on a chair and bent down so that he had eye contact with him

"Tell me godfather," said Teddy

"I'm going to tell you a story," said Harry, Ginny was standing in a corner listening as Harry worked with Teddy looking at Harry not as a man but as a father

"Okay," said the four year old all excited

"It's a sad story," warned Harry

"Oh, okay go on," said Teddy

"A long time ago, there was this evil wizard, and he was mean, he was very mean, and he killed people for fun, when you kill someone they never come back Teddy never, so four years ago, we went into war with him, to stop him, your mom and dad were brave, Teddy they were braze always remenber that and they fought, and during the battle they were killed, and Voldemort, that was the name of the evil wizard, killed himself, so he can't hurt anybody anymore not even you," finished Harry, Teddy looked crushed

"That means my mommy and daddy won't come back," Teddy started to get tears in his eyes, he looked like he wanted to be brave like his parents

"Teddy, Teddy it's okay to cry," Harry himself was started to get tears in his eyes just by looking at Teddy, Teddy jumped into Harry arms, and started to sob on his shoulder, Harry held him in a tight hug, after a minute, Teddy leaned back so he could look at Harry

"Are you my new daddy," asked Teddy, Harru stood up with Teddy still in his arms, his legs around Harry's waist and his arms on his shoulders

"No Teddy, no one can replace you daddy but I will take care of you," said Harry as he hugged Teddy again

"Forever?" asked Teddy

"Forever," agreed Harry, Teddy smiled and they hugged again

"Harry we have to go," said Lily

"Forever not over," said Teddy mad not letting go of Harry

"I'll be back," said Harry, he turned to his friends and girlfriend, "You guys want to come?"

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione, she and Ron had walked in the room after Harry's story

"Godric's Hollow," said Lily

"I'll go," said Ginny

"I can't," said Ron

"Me either," said Hermione quickly

"Guess it's just you me and my mom," said Harry

"I want to go," said Teddy

"No," said Harry

"Harry, just let him go," said Lily

"Fine," said Harry

"Yay," said Teddy

"But you have to listen to me, and if I say hide you hide," said Harry

"Okay," said Teddy, who was still in Harry's arms

"Okay, now you're going to feel a little pain, got it," said Harry

"Okay," said Teddy again

"Ready, we'll meet in front of my house go," and with that Harry, Teddy, Ginny, and Lily Apparated to Godric's Hollow

"It looks different," said Lily as she looked at her destroyed house

"Mom, it is different," said Harry, "look at the sign," he pointed to the sign, Lily read it and got tears in her eyes

"It's beautiful," said Lily

"Godfather what it say?" asked Teddy

"It says that people support me no matter what," responded Harry smiling, Teddy was in Harry's arms but Harry was caring him by the hip and Harry was holding Ginny's hand

"Oh," said Teddy

"Oh my Gosh, it's Harry Potter," said a person from behind them

"Mom, put your coat on," whispered Harry, Lily did as she was told, as Harry, Teddy and Ginny turned around

"Hi, I'm Rita Skeeter, remember me," she was smiling evily

"Unfortunately, I do," said Harry

"This must be Mrs. Potter, and Harry Potter Jr., am I right," asked Rita, Harry was about to respond when Ginny did

"No, this Teddy Lupin," said Ginny, who at that moment remembered she was still holding hands with Harry, Rita looked at that little fact

"So you guys are dating," it wasn't a question

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" asked Ginny as Rita took a step closer to her

"The World might," responded Rita, Ginny took a step closer to Rita now

"Why would the world care," asked Ginny

"Because Harry Potter is now taken by little miss Ginny Weasley," said Rita

"Why you little…" started Ginny but Rita was already walking away, Rita turned

"Oh and how are you Lily Potter," asked Rita

"My mom is dead," responded Harry before Lily had a chance to speak

"Oh then never mind," said Rita and with that she left

"Come mom lets go to your grave," said Harry

"James will be there," said Lily happily

"In dead form," said Harry

"Better than nothing," responded Lily still happy

* * *

A/N

While i did this chapter all i could think of was Poor Teddy

Review if you want the next chapter

Thanks to shortvolleyballgirl, and obsessedwithjamespotter for REVIEWing!!

Till Next Chapter,

Alessandra


End file.
